kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Kagerō Kii
Kagero Sai (紀伊陽炎''Sai Kagero'') was a former member of Yami Armed Divison. Yami/YOMI Saga 'Yomi in School Arc ' Years pass and Sai meets with several other bounty hunters to kill Shigure, and accidentally cuts one of his teammates. He gives the rest of them instruction booklets detailing the habit to compensate for his mistake. He is notified of Shigure's presence, and witnesses the defeat of the rest of his teammates. He hands her an instruction booklet as well, and is infuriated when she cuts it up, saying that anybody who does so will die. This prompts Shigure to ask if he remembers her, to which he mistakes her for "Mii-chan" (implied to be Mikumo). While he does manage to cut her overcoat, he is unable to lay a scratch on her as she deflects the sword with only her bare hands. The fight carries on to inside a nearby building, where he manages to cause some injuries to Shigure, who cuts his wildly spiking hair and continues to insult him with the words "sea urchin" and "flatfish face". Sai knocks an attacking Tochumaru into a pillar, angering Shigure and prompting her to use the cutting edge of her sword against him, defeating him and making him realize Shigure's true identity, noting that that is the reason why his Setsunamaru refuses to cut her. He falls, still grasping his sword, which Shigure takes forcefully from his grip. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' Shortly before the Battle for the Akabanetou, Sai is later visited by Mikumo Kushinada and her disciple Chikage, on an errand for the Akabanetou so that Chikage may witness weapon combat. He is seen curling up in his large shack, depressed to the extent that birds made a nest out of his hair (an ironic note, considering that he killed Shigure's first friend, who was also a bird) and with broken swords laying about him. Again unable to recognize Mikumo, Sai takes up her offer for one of the Akabanetou, a new sword he could use that would endure his strength. During the Battle for Akabanetou, Sai is brought to Kenichi by Mikumo, and promptly clings to his legs begging for Setsunamaru back. He then grabs Kenichi and rushes to the site of the Akabanetou, during which he retrieves one of the swords and tests it out, easily slicing through a fellow weapon-user's weapons. However, this does not satisfy him, as he claims that "there is no chemistry between us", and then begs Shigure for Setsunamaru back. He turns on his compatriots when he accepts Shigure's offer to give him a weapon if he protects Kenichi, becoming successful in doing so. In the aftermath, Shigure gives him a hoe made by her father that "matched his feelings the most". After some initial tension, he grabs the Hoe and runs outside, cleaving the earth happily with his new weapon. It is noted afterwards by Shigure that Setsunamaru wants to return to him as well, to which she replies "One day, you will ...". 'The Eternal Sunset Arc' After the battle between the Shinpaku alliance and Yomi, Shigure pays a visit to Sai along with Apachai, Kenichi and Miu. Shigure asks if he gathered the "stuff" for her, to which he did, as it was revealed to be bags of dirt and a device for extracting iron sand from the dirt and sand she gathered. The purpose of this was for Shigure to forge the iron sand into metal, which she can use to provide arms for the Shinpaku Alliance. He and Apachai were seen forging metal very wildly to the point Kenichi and Miu left out of fear of what they could do. Later he is seen with Akisame Koetsuji, Shio Sakaki, Apachai Hopachai, Kensei Ma, James Shiba, and Danki Kugatachi resceuing Shigure Kosaka. Triva *He bears a resemblance to Edward Scissorhands from the movie of the same name. *He also resembles Dream of The Endless from the Sandman comic book series. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Master Category:Katsujinken Category:Weapon User Category:S-Class Master Category:Sei Category: Male